


Hamilton But With Phoenix Wright Characters

by Alicorn8210



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: You read the title.
Kudos: 2





	Hamilton But With Phoenix Wright Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other stories, but this popped into my head yesterday and wouldn’t leave. So please enjoy.
> 
> (P.S. I haven’t played anything past the original trilogy, so that’s why most of the characters are from there. That being said, I did add some characters from past there based on what I know about them. Please don’t spoil anything past T&T in the comments-I’ve been spoiled enough already as it is.)

Phoenix Wright as Alexander Hamilton

Miles Edgeworth as Aaron Burr

Maya Fey as Eliza Schuyler Hamilton

Mia Fey as Angelica Schuyler Church

The Judge as George Washington

The Judge’s Brother as King George III

Apollo Justice as John Laurens/Philip Hamilton (I couldn’t pick someone else to play Philip OK)

Richard Wellington as Marquis da Lafayette

Will Powers as Hercules Mulligan

Pearl Fey as Peggy Schuyler

Godot as Thomas Jefferson

Terry Fawles as James Madison

Dahlia Hawthorne as Maria Reynolds

Redd White as James Reynolds (I’m sorry no one else fits)

Furio Tigre as George Eacker

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that. Hope you like it. Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
